Angels and Devils
by pearls1990
Summary: Miles Edgeworth recieves a visit from a certain defense attorney that changes his view on his relationship with another certain defense attorney.


Miles Edgeworth took a deep breath and closed his briefcase. He took one more sad look around his now empty office and spotted a blue suit standing in his doorway.

"I'll be ready in a minute, Phoenix." Miles started to turn to grab his jacket, but the voice that emanated from the blue suit in the doorway was not Phoenix's. It was a voice from his past that he had wanted to forget, and it made his hair stand on end.

"Well, Miles, I didn't realize you were waiting for Phoenix Wright!" The voice lied.

"Kristoph Gavin." Miles growled as he turned to give the blond man his signature steely stare. "What on earth do you want?"

"Now, thats no way to greet an old friend, is it Miles?" Kristoph pushed his blond hair out of his face and walked towards the prosecutor.

"I have nothing to say to you, nor are you an old friend." Miles kept his steady glare, but inside was trying his best not to run, or punch the defense attorney, deciding that neither one would've helped his situation. He did however flinch a little when Kristoph put a hand on his shoulder as he circled the silver-haired man.

"That's really too bad, because I have some things to say to you." The whisper in Miles's ear brought back painful memories of a short-lived and unhappy relationship. Miles drew in a sharp breath.

"Well, I'm sure my secretary would be happy to give you my cell number. Now if you don't mind..." Miles started to leave but the hand on his shoulder stopped him short.

"Miles, what I have to say to you can't be expressed over a cell phone conversation." Still standing behind Miles, he pulled him close and put his lips on his ear. Miles shuddered and pulled away.

"NO! I will not let you do this. Please leave. " Miles walked to the door and gestured for Kristoph to leave. The other man walked up to Miles and put his hand over the one that was on the door handle. A dark look covered Kristophs face as he pushed his glasses up his nose. Miles gaped at the hand as he recognized the scar. His heart beat faster as memories of defending himself came flooding back. Kristoph's grip on the others hand tightened.

"Now, Miles Edgeworth, will you listen to me? Or is someone going to have to suffer for your stubbornness?" Miles winced at his tight grip and choked out something that sounded like a yes and that he would listen. Kristoph let go and closed and locked the door. Miles had made his way over to his desk trying to put some distance and some solid object between them. He leaned over the desk in a defensive position. Kristoph was the only man that could illicit helpless, yet passionate feelings in Miles.

Quietly, Kristoph joined Miles on his side of the desk and wrapped his right arm around him and made the position that Miles was in, vulnerable. Miles tried to steady his breath. His heightened senses drew in Kristophs smell, and it aroused feelings in Miles that hadn't been awakened in years. Not even Phoenix could illicit such an arousal.

"I'm glad I can still stir your passion. You were always easy to turn on, Miles." Kristoph placed his lips on his ear and started kissing down his jaw.

"I-I Stop!" Miles tried to push him away to no avail. Kristoph had his hands pinned behind him and bent over the desk in one quick gesture.

"You can't deny this Miles! You want me again, and there is nothing you can do to stop the feelings that have resurfaced." Miles had considered himself a strong man, but the grip that Kristoph had him in couldn't be denied, and he stopped fighting. "That's better. Now, relax. I won't hurt you if you don't fight me." Kristoph took his hands and put them on top of Miles's on the desk and started kissing the back of his neck. Miles's defenses were broke as he groaned. If there was one good memory, it was the sex and he could at least get that before he had to hear what Kristoph said. He flung him off and turned to face him.

"Fine, you are right, Kristoph! I couldn't resist you then and I can't now. So we can both get what we want. I want you to fuck me and you want me to listen." Miles smirked at Kristophs wide-eyed expression. "So, what do you propose we do first?" He had hopped onto his desk and Kristoph suddenly had him in a lip lock. The familiar cinnamon taste of Kristoph overwhelmed Miles as he let Kristoph undo his cravat and jacket. The blue suit stood back and threw his jacket aside and started fumbling with his shirt as Miles did the same. Miles drew in a sharp breath as Kristophs cold hands explored his bare chest, but his warm kisses and sharp little bites took his mind away from that and onto his own arousal; which did not go unnoticed as the other started to undo his belt and pants. Kristoph kissed him deeply and Miles responded, only to be cut short by Kristophs cold hand around his cock. He drew his mouth back and closed his eyes as the other slowly stroked him, and covered his neck in soft kisses. Feeling brave, Miles ran his hand through the others soft blond hair and started to grip it, but Kristoph stopped him. There was no way Miles was going to be in charge. He stepped back and unbuttoned his pants, letting them and his boxer-briefs fall to his feet. Miles jumped off his perch on his desk and Kristoph grabbed the prosecutor by his silver hair and pushed him to his knees. Miles took in the head and teased, hearing the groan he had been waiting for since Kristoph started this little tryst. He proceeded to take in the length and Kristoph held him there making him choke. He released the silver-haired man and let him go at his pace until Kristoph couldn't take it anymore. He brought up the other man and kissed him, then spun him around to bend him over the desk. Miles braced himself as he heard the snap of a bottle opening and closing. Kristophs cold lubricated fingers slipped in one at a time as Miles yelped at the cold and pain. Kristoph grinned and covered his own erection with lube. He teased the entrance and kissed Miles's back as he reached around and felt Miles's hand on his own cock. Miles shivered as the other mans hair trailed over his back. He was on the brink and he knew that he needed to hold off. Kristoph hated to be last at anything. As he entered Miles, the man let out a loud groan and gripped the side of the desk. The tightening was almost too much for Kristoph as he almost let go there, but he got a hold of himself and took several deep breaths and gave Miles a couple of strokes. As he grabbed Miles hips and pushed into him further, he heard him say that he was going to come if Kristoph didn't hurry. Kristoph chuckled at Miles lack of stamina and started a rhythm that even he knew wasn't going to last long. His own groans started to pass his lips as he pushed one last time into Miles and came inside him. The last stroke hit Miles on the prostate and he proceeded to come, trying to get as much of it in his hand and not on his desk. The pulsating of the defense attorney made Miles come harder than he had in a while and his knees were getting weak. Kristoph put his hands on either side of Miles on the desk and tried to get his bearings as he landed soft kissed on Miles neck.

"Be careful, or you will have another mess to deal with." Miles groaned into his arm. Kristoph started at his voice and pulled back.

After they cleaned up, Miles sat in his chair staring out onto the city he had prosecuted in for ten years.

"Feeling nostalgic Miles?" Kristoph was perched on almost the same spot that Miles was moments ago and fixing his hair. "I hear that you are leaving our fair city, and leaving a good friend, or should I say lover, behind." Miles swung around in his chair and gave the Defense attorney the steely glare he had given when he first entered his office.

"How do you know about that? It's not common knowledge." Miles growled.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" He stood up and put his hands on either side of Miles on the arms of the chair. A darkness that Miles had never seen before, even in his own eyes, now clouded Kristophs blue eyes. Miles leaned back wide-eyed. "Good, because I am going to ruin that stupid little turnabout for the rest of his life for what he has taken from me."

Miles frowned at Kristoph and tilted his head. "W-What do you m-mean?" Kristophs hand was now at Miles jaw, and he was stroking his face with his thumb.

"What I mean is he now has what I could never have, and that is you Miles Edgeworth, because you were too caught up in Von Karma's trap. He has also taken away my chance at a great victory. But you should understand that shouldn't you? Why doesn't your anger at having your perfect record ruined overcome you Miles? Has that man have you brainwashed into thinking he saved you from your mentor, when all he did was put a stain on your perfect record! I ask you Miles, why aren't you angry at that man?!" Kristoph was now yelling in Miles face, but Miles yelled back.

"Because, unlike you, I no longer care about perfection. I am no longer worried about whether I get the guilty verdict. I care about the truth and Phoenix has shown me that that is a lot more important than anything else in this system." Miles had stood up and backed Kristoph into his desk. But Kristoph didn't respond as Miles thought he would. Instead, he was chuckling and Miles stood back.

"Miles, you silly man." He paused, pushing his glasses up; the scar rearing its ugly face. "I know that you know about the changes taking place in the system, and I know that is one of the reasons why you are leaving." He stepped closer to Miles and whispered in his ear. "Well, I have another good reason for you to leave. I will tell Phoenix about our little tryst here in your empty office, if you tell Mr. Wright that I am giving him forged evidence through a third party in trail tomorrow. Now, if I see your face here in this courthouse tomorrow I will make sure your life turns just as terrible as Phoenix's. Do you understand, Miles Edgeworth?" Miles, shocked and confused, could only nod his head. Kristoph licked his lips and walked to the door. "I'm glad we had this one last time together, Miles. Have a good life in Germany."

Miles could only stare at the door, willing his life to go away.


End file.
